Wynonna
Wynonna is a Plant Mage and a member of the Pain group, as well as a wanted criminal in the world of Fairy Tail. Background Physical Appearance Wynonna is an attractive woman of average height with fair skin, dark brown eyes described as "creepy", and violet-colored hair tied into a loose braid. She also has an ample bust and a curvaceous figure. Wynonna wears a light-pink tank-top with a flower pattern design, and a pale magenta leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, along with dark violet jeans, a pair of black, high-calf combat boots, dark violet fingerless gloves that extends to her elbows, and wears a red rose on the right side of her head. Personality Wynonna is a complete narcissist and sadist in "one package", making her believe what she thinks is pretty and what is not, while also delivering great pain and cruelty towards her foes, making her as dangerous as she is beatiful. Synopsis Abilities Plant Magic: Wynonna is a skilled user in Plant Magic, allowing her to manipluate and control plants during battle. She can use these plants in multiple ways like creating multiple thorns to pierce and attack her opponents, poisonous plants that can enter a target's nervous system and poison them from the inside out, or summon a Venus flytrap to swallow them whole. *'Vines': From the ground, Wynonna sprouts large, thick vines come out and launch towards the target. She can also sprout multiple vines to overwhelm multiple opponents at once. These are also capable of strangling the targets, rendering them unable to move. *'Rose Storm': Wynonna fires multiple, razor sharp roses from her palm towards her target. *'Spore Bomb': Wynonna emits spores from around her and directs them at the target. The spores will explode upon contact, creating rapid explosions. *'Poison Cloud': Wynonna utilizes the plants she summoned from the ground, to eject a poisonous gas that can enter a person's nervous system and take them out from the inside out. *'Plant Entrapment: 10000 Vines of Pain': Wynonna summons from the ground, a very large mass of vines to attack her targets with tremendous force; being able to command them with a flick of her wrists, she is able to control them with ease and use them to both attack and capture her targets. These vines are strong enough to withstand a combined attack from Sasuke's Amaterasu, Hitsugaya's Ice Dragon's Roar, Gray's Ice Make: Ice Cannon and Alphonse's alchemical-enhanced battering rams, whose attack was aided by Sakura's Cherry Blossom Burst, Karin's Hetsuga Tenkō, Juvia's Water Nebula and May's Alkahestry-enhanced explosive kunai's, and severely damage all eight combatants without effort. Enhanced Strength: After getting spit by Juvia, Wynonna slapped the former hard enough that caused her head to snap to the side with whiplash grade force, as well as deliver a punch to Juvia's stomach that caused the Water Mage to cough up blood. She also delivered a fierce elbow jab towards Karin's stomach that caused her to cough the same amount of blood as Juvia, as well as kicking both Sakura and May towards a wall while trying to help their friends. Enhanced Agility: Wynonna is quite fast, able to dodge several attacks produced by Sasuke, Hitsugaya, Gray, Alphonse, Sakura, Karin, Juvia and May, all without even tyring out. When she was threatened by Juvia, Wynonna was fast enough to grab the latter by the throat after leaping off of Sasuke and Gray. Great Magic Power: Equipment Knife: Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Dark Mage Category:Pain Category:Unified Axis Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Deceased Category:Minor Characters Category:S-Class Level Combatants Category:Antagonist Category:Top 120 Strongest Characters